The present invention relates generally to decorative display items and, more particularly, to such a display device that is mounted with a stretch releasing adhesive tape having a non-adhesive pull tab that is concealed by the device.
It is known to use stretch releasing adhesive tapes having non-adhesive pull tabs to mount items on a wall surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,581 (Kreckel et al.), for example, discloses a removable adhesive tape that can be used to mount various items such as hooks, calendars, posters, and signs on a wall surface.
When using stretch releasing adhesive strips to mount an object on a wall surface, however, the non-adhesive pull tab at the end of a strip must either be left exposed to allow a user who later wishes to separate the objects to grasp it, or the mounted object must but be designed to selectively conceal and expose the pull tab to allow a user to access the pull tab during the stretch removal process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,464 (Hamerski et al.), for example, discloses a two-piece hook specially made with a slidable cover portion that selectively conceals the tab portion. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,474, 6,131,864, and 6,082,686 disclose holding devices of varying complexity that are adapted for mounting on a wall using a stretch releasing adhesive tape. Each holding device includes a base plate and a front functional part that covers the base plate and the non-adhesive pull tab that projects beyond the base plate.
German Patent publication DE 199 34 630 discloses a reusable frame for signs with a slot-like recess for holding a sign, a transparent front, an adapter with latching devices on the back, an adapter device removably attached to the adapter, and an adhesive film for attaching the device to a substrate, whereby a grip of the adhesive film extends beyond the adapter device that the grip is covered by the reusable frame attached to the adapter device.
There remains a need, however, for an improved device that can be mounted on a wall surface using a stretch releasing adhesive tape having a non-adhesive pull tab that includes means to conceal the pull tab when the article is mounted on a surface that is easy to make and use, and can be used to display interchangeable graphics.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that can be mounted on a wall surface using a stretch releasing adhesive tape having a non-adhesive pull tab that conceals the pull tab when the article is mounted on a surface which is easy to make and use and can be used to display interchangeable graphics.
The present invention provides a device that can be mounted on a substrate, such as a wall surface, using a stretch releasing adhesive tape having a non-adhesive pull tab that conceals the pull tab when the article is mounted on the surface. The device is easy to make and use and can be used to display graphics such as names tags, pictures, instructions, colored inserts, or seasonal decorations. To allow the graphics to be displayed, the device includes a viewing area through which the graphics are visible. For maximum flexibility, the device preferably allows the graphics to be readily interchanged depending on the circumstances.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an article to be mounted on a surface including a back plate having front and rear major surfaces, a double-sided stretch releasing adhesive tape having an adhesive portion adhered to the back plate rear surface and a non-adhesive pull tab projecting beyond the back plate, a graphic display member arranged adjacent to the back plate front surface, and a cover plate arranged adjacent to the graphic display member and connected with the back plate, wherein the cover plate includes a viewing area for viewing the graphic display member. In this manner, when the cover plate is removed from the back plate, the pull tab is exposed and can be manually grasped by a user to stretch release the adhesive strip from the surface and the back plate.
The viewing area may be a transparent region of the cover plate or an opening in the cover plate. In one embodiment, the graphic display member is formed of a sheet of opaque material that is arranged in overlapping relation with the non-adhesive pull tab, so that the pull tab is concealed by the graphic display member. In another embodiment, the back plate contains a cutout and the non-adhesive pull tab is positioned adjacent to and is aligned within the cutout so that the pull tab is visible within the cutout and is accessible to a user to stretch release the adhesive strip when the cover plate is removed from the back plate. When an opaque graphic display member conceals the pull tab, the entire cover plate may be transparent.
In another embodiment, the cover plate includes an opaque portion and the viewing area is arranged adjacent to the graphic display member while the opaque portion of the cover plate is arranged in overlapping relation with the pull tab. In this manner, the pull tab is concealed by the opaque portion of the cover plate. The viewing area preferably comprises a central region of the cover plate and the opaque portion comprises a peripheral frame around the viewing area, and at least a portion of the opaque region is arranged in overlying relation with the pull tab, thereby to conceal the pull tab.
In other embodiments, the back plate contains a recess for receiving and supporting the graphic display member, and the cover plate includes a functional member, such as a hook, clip, or the like, extending outwardly from the cover plate. The cover plate may also contain an opening for receiving the base plate functional member, whereby the base plate functional member serves to support the cover plate.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides an article adapted for mounting on a surface that includes a back plate having front and rear major surfaces and a cutout, a double-sided stretch releasing adhesive tape having an adhesive portion adhered to the back plate rear surface and a non-adhesive pull tab projecting beyond the back plate adjacent to and in alignment with the cutout, a graphic display member formed of a sheet of opaque material arranged in overlapping relation with the non-adhesive pull tab, and a cover plate including a viewing area for viewing the graphic display member arranged adjacent to the graphic display member and connected with the back plate. In this manner, when the cover plate is removed, the pull tab is visible within the cutout and is accessible to a user to stretch release the adhesive strip.
In another specific embodiment, the present invention provides an article adapted for mounting on a surface that includes a back plate having front and rear major surfaces, a double-sided stretch releasing adhesive tape having an adhesive portion adhered to the back plate rear surface and a non-adhesive pull tab projecting beyond the back plate, a graphic display member arranged adjacent to the back plate front surface, and a cover plate arranged adjacent to the graphic display member and connected with the back plate, wherein the cover plate includes a viewing area for viewing the graphic display member and an opaque region arranged in overlapping relation with the pull tab, thereby to conceal the pull tab.